The invention relates to a process for purification of a reaction product from preparation of methyl methacrylate, which also contains methanol, water and oligomers of methyl methacrylate.
Dividing wall columns are well known for their increased efficiency in separating three-component mixtures. In some cases dividing wall columns are combined with a water separator at the top of the column, see, e.g., Q.-K. Le et al., Chemical Engineering Research and Design (2015), http://dx.doi.org/10.1016/j.cherd.2015.03.022. There is a need for a more efficient process for separating the components of reaction products resulting from preparation of methyl methacrylate.